It's Just A Game
|year= 1973 |position= 7th |points= 89 |previous= Småting |next= Touch My Life (With Summer) }} It's Just A Game was the multilingual Norwegian song at the Eurovision Song Contest 1973 in Luxembourg. All of the Bendik Singers performed their first entries here, whilst Arne Bendiksen wrote his last as a songwriter. The languages used in this song are from all of the participating countries of 1973. It was performed 5th on the night following Germany and preceding Monaco. At the close of voting, it finished in 7th place with 89 points. Lyrics English/French= Oh, when we Pour chercher la femme Pet, don't you Ne fais pas de drame Get all up- Ne dis pas "mon âme" Set, it's a It's just a game Game, place your Messieurs et Mesdames Bet, play the Faites vos jeux, it's just a Game Come on and join us It's a game of girl-and-boyness Pour chercher la femme So when we Ne fais pas de drame Pet, I won't Ne dis pas "mon âme" Get all up- It's just a game Set, it's a Messieurs et Mesdames Game, place your Faites vos jeux, it's just a Bet, play the Game O mamma mia Don't make a big hassle Let's not build a castle Cara querida mine Caro querido mine I love you O, je t'aime, je t'aime M'aimez-vous? Yes, I do Always, toujours, yeah, fine Chercher la So don't you upset her Femme, ce Stay loose and just pet her N'est pas un Keep cool and you'll get her Drame, a- It's just a game lors, Messieurs You'll find it's much better Dames, un Keep in mind it's just a Game Come on and live now Give all you can give now Oui, Messieurs Live and give and play the Dames, un Game So don't you upset her Keep cool and you'll get her Hey, cats can play house here But who is playing the mouse here? Oh, what a game It's just a game So it's no wrong To sing this song 'Cause it has a moral It's to love and not to quarrel It's really much better Stay loose and just pet her Keep cool and you'll get her It's just a game Quel jeu, mon Dieu Mon Dieu, quel jeu We're giving our all and just living and balling O goeie genade Don't make a big hassle No, don't build a castle Sag nur "Ich liebe dich" Yekiri Dragi, rakkaani Yekiri O chérie Klingt ja so schön für mich So, don't you Pour chercher la femme Fret, on your Ne fais pas de drame Mark, now get Ne dis pas "mon âme" Set, come on It's just a game Make like a Messieurs et Mesdames Jet, 'cause this Faites vos jeux, it's just a Game 's a way to catch her Come, darlin', mo chuisle Oui, messieurs Come, mo chuisle, play the Dames, un Game It's just a game Oh, what a game Oui, oui, chéri Oh, we can see L'amour... Love's a game so... Mmm... skål! |-| Translation= Oh, when we To find the woman Pet, don't you Don't make a big hassle Get all up- Don't say "my soul" Set, it's a It's just a game Game, place your Ladies and gentlemen Bet, play the Do your game, it's just a Game Come on and join us It's a game of girl-and-boyness To find the woman So when we Don't make a big hassle Pet, I won't Don't say "my soul" Get all up- It's just a game Set, it's a Ladies and gentlemen Game, place your Do your game, it's just a Bet, play the Game Oh my mother Don't make a big hassle Let's not build a castle Dear, my dear Dear, my dear I love you Oh, I love you, I love you Do you love me? Yes, I do Always, always, yeah, fine To find the So don't you upset her Woman, it's Stay loose and just pet her Not a Keep cool and you'll get her Tragedy It's just a game So, gentlemen You'll find it's much better Ladies, a Keep in mind it's just a Game Come on and live now Give all you can give now Yes, gentlemen Live and give and play the Ladies, a Game So don't you upset her Keep cool and you'll get her Hey, cats can play house here But who is playing the mouse here? Oh, what a game It's just a game So it's no wrong To sing this song 'Cause it has a moral It's to love and not to quarrel It's really much better Stay loose and just pet her Keep cool and you'll get her It's just a game What a game, my God My God, what a game We're giving our all and just living and balling Oh good mercy Don't make a big hassle No, don't build a castle Only say "I love you" My dear Darling, my love My dear Oh darling Sounds so good to me So, don't you To find the woman Fret, on your Don't make a big hassle Mark, now get Don't say "my soul" Set, come on It's just a game Make like a Ladies and gentlemen Jet, 'cause this Do your game, it's just a Game 's a way to catch her Come, darlin', my darling Yes, gentlemen Come, my darling, play the Ladies, a Game It's just a game Oh, what a game Yes, yes, darling Oh, we can see Love... Love's a game so... Mmm... cheers! Trivia *The lyrics also contain a few words in Spanish, Italian, Dutch, German, Irish, Hebrew, Serbo-Croat, Finnish, Swedish & Norwegian - the languages of all participating countries. Videos Category:Norway Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1973 Category:20th Century Eurovision